The Coffee Shop
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: Every day for the last two years she would visit the same coffee shop for her morning caffeine fix. Every day for the last two years she saw him. Rated T for language and some adult situations. *COMPLETE*
1. The Coffee Shop

_**The Coffee Shop**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

"Come on Bella just go up and talk to him," my best friend Alice told me for the millionth time.

"No Alice, please just drop it." I knew she wouldn't she never did but I couldn't help but ask.

"Bella please, we've come in to this coffee shop almost every morning for coffee for the last two years, and every day for the last two years he has come in here for his coffee. You've never been able to keep your eyes off him for more than a few seconds at a time." She turned her head to look at the man in question, "I've seen him look at you too Bella."

"Whatever, he has a girlfriend anyways." I said as looked at my cup.

"And you know this how?"

"I saw him with a girl once or twice. They looked really close." This was not a topic I wanted to discus but she never let it go.

"Whatever" she sighed and took a sip of her coffee. After a few minutes, she smiled at me and looked around. She was up to something I knew it by the look in her eyes. "Bella I'm going to do you a favour." She looked around and spotted something or someone. I looked in the direction she was looking and saw the Messy bronze hair of the most gorgeous man alive, the same man that caught my eye every morning. He looked like he was putting something in to his coffee. He turned to walk back to his table or leave when I heard Alice's voice.

"Excuse Me," She said in her sweet child like voice. He turned to look at her.

"Yes"

"Sorry I'm Alice and this is my friend Bella"

"Hi" he said politely

"Again I'm sorry but I just needed to ask you something. See I have this friend" she glanced at me, "who has somewhat of a crush on you, But she is terribly shy and won't say anything."

"Alice, please stop," I said between my teeth. The beautiful man beside us chuckled causing me to blush. Alice ignored me and continued.

"So for my friend I need to ask, are you single?"

"No" he said at once. She pouted but continued

"Married?"

"No"

"Do you love her?"

"You don't have to answer any of her questions," I said trying not to look directly in his beautiful green eyes.

"It's okay and to answer your question yes I love her"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Alice, please stop this. Leave him alone." I said sternly

"Sir" she said looking up at him he just smiled

"Edward, please" he said.

"Of course, Edward do you mind my questions?"

"No, not really I have nothing to hide"

"Okay" she shot me a look "On a scale of one to ten how much do you love your girlfriend" he looked at her and than at me. He took a deep breath then placed his hand in his pocket before he spoke.

"Well, this is how much." He pulled out a small blue box from his pocket and placed it on the table between Alice and I. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask her to be my wife." I couldn't take my eyes off the little box. I saw Alice's little hand pick up the box and open it. Once she was done, she placed it back down in a way that I could see the beautiful ring that sat inside. It had a diamond with a sapphire set on each side, placed on what looked like a platinum band. I felt the tears in my eyes fight to be released but I held them back. Just then, a familiar song began to play. I looked up.

"Excuse Me," Edward said as he reached in to his pocket for his phone. He turned away from us to talk to who ever was on the other line.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"It's okay Alice how could you know?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No Alice I'm not" I looked around the room and noticed that Edward was no longer in the coffee shop. "He left" I said.

"Shit, he left the ring" I looked at it, took a deep breath, and stood up.

"I'll take it to him, he shouldn't be too far." I took the small box in my hand and walked out of the coffee shop. I looked around and saw his messy bronze hair a few yards away. I sped up my pace to catch up to him.

"Excuse Me," I said as I finally caught up to him. He turned around to look at me.

"Hello, long time no see." He teased.

"You left something in the coffee shop"

"I don't think I did." He smiled

"I think you did." I raised my right hand palm up showing him the little blue box that was now balancing on my palm.

"Oh, um, thank you." His face was unreadable as he took the box from my hand. Slowly he opened it to make sure the ring was still in place. When he looked inside a smile came on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Sorry" I said, "I should have told you I put the ring where it belonged." I slowly lifted my left hand and showed him my hand where the ring now sat.

"So is that your answer."

"I can't believe you did that to me Edward. You know she doesn't know."

"It's not my fault you keep secrets from your friends."

"You know very well why I couldn't say anything."

"Well now that everything has been resolved we don't have to hide any more."

"I still can't believe you did that." I slapped his chest playfully.

"Isabella you know I love you with all my heart. All I want is for you to be my wife. I want you to let me love you and show you and the world just how much. I want to care for you and be with you forever. Will you give me that?"

"I already gave you your answer Edward." I smiled as I wiggled my newly adorned finger. He smiled at me and crushed his lips to mine. This was the beginning of forever. He was mine now and he would always be mine.

_**A/N: what do you think? I had this floating in my head and just had to write it. If enough people like it I might conceder making this a full out story. I already have it in my head but with two other stories, I'm writing right now I want to make sure people will actually want to read it. **_

_**On another note I have a few ideas that I can't get to or have lost the thrive to write so if any one needs an idea just send me a PM and I'll let you choose. Thank you, have a wonderful day, and please Review**_


	2. Two Years Earlier

**I don't own twilight**

**The Coffee Shop**

**Two years earlier**

I was sitting at the coffee shop across the street from my office waiting for my friend Alice. She was starting a new job today in the building just a block away from here. She convinced me to wake up an hour early to meet her for coffee before work. The thing was that I knew that this would become a regular thing for us. When we were in college, she had us meet everyday for lunch at the same cafe everyday for almost six years. Her reason _'In the crazy world we live in we need something steady and consistent to keep us sane'_. While it did provide some stability in both our busy schedule, it was also quite monotonous. I had suggested maybe changing it up and going to different places for lunch but she would not have it. After college, she tried to find a new place for us to meet for lunch or coffee but everything was out of the way for either her or me. That was until she got her new job at that as a stylist a block away from me.

"Yippee you're here" I heard Alice almost scream as she came to sit next to me.

"Of course Alice, how could I forget when you called me at five in the morning to remind me to be on time?" I gave her a displeased look. Unfortunately, she wasn't deterred by it. She just bounced her way happily to the counter to order her coffee. I shook my head at her. How anyone can have that much energy this early in the morning before coffee is beyond me. While I waited patiently for my over, excited friend to get her coffee I people watched from my seat. I had a great view of the entrance from here and I could see just about every one that was already in. I found it fascinating to watch people when they didn't realize that anyone was watching. Sometimes you could see the real person under the mask they show others. I didn't like to judge people by their looks. I like to observe their actions and facial expressions. I think that you can tell a lot about a person when they don't know you're watching. That was when I saw _him_. The first thing I saw was the mess of reddish brown hair. He was looking at the floor as he stepped in to the coffee shop. As soon as he was in, he looked up and looked around. I caught a glimpse of his face before he walked up to the counter. The first thing I notices was his lips. They looked full, soft and oh so kissable. I also noticed his eyes. I was surprised I hadn't noticed them first. They were an unusual shade of green, deep, and dark. They looked like they looked like emeralds glistening in the sun. I was startled when I heard Alice sit next to me.

"What ya looking at?" she said looking around.

"Nothing" I said, for some reason I didn't want to share the mystery man.

"Oh I see your eyeing mister sex on legs over there."

"Alice"

"What he's hot. You should go talk to him."

"No I will not."

"You need to be adventurous Bella. I mean really what's the worst that will happen he'll turn you down."

"Not today okay" she just shrugged. She told me about her new job. She was excited about getting to work with clothes and dressing people up. She talked and talked all morning but I was fine with it. It gave me a chance to look at the mystery man sitting behind her. I would glance at him as he read his newspaper and drank in coffee. At one point, I saw him look up at me. I was about to look away when he looked straight in to my eyes. I got lost in them. I hadn't realized how long I had stared at him until Alice was calling me and waving her hand in front of my face. I looked away and blushed. When I took a chance and looked back at him, he smiled at me then winked.

It was the same thing every morning for the following two weeks. I would arrive at the coffee shop before Alice. I would get the same table facing the front door. Most days he would come in first and sit at the same table between the front door and myself. We would send each other flirtatious looks and smiles but we would never speak. Every day Alice would bug me about talking to him but I always declined. That was until one fateful morning Alice called telling me she was running late. He came in gave me a smile than sat down after getting his drink. He took a phone call that made him look extremely sad. I didn't like it he shouldn't be sad. Before I knew what I was doing, my feet were carrying me in his direction. When I was in front of him, I cleared my throat. He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry to bother you but you looked upset and ... I thought ... maybe you needed someone to talk to." I said to him surprised that I had actually has the courage to do this.

"Is it that obvious" I nodded. He looked down to his coffee before he spoke again. "Sit please" he said as he gestured the seat across from him.

"I'm Bella by the way."

"Hi Bella I'm Edward."

"So bad morning?"

"I guess you can say that. I just found out my wife or soon to be ex-wife has filed for divorce with out telling me." I felt a mixture of emotions at that moment. I was upset that someone would treat him like that but happy that he would soon be single. I was confused as to why I cared at all for some one I had just met.

**A/N: I hope you like and enjoyed it. I have decided that I was going to do this story but have fun with it to. The chapters won't be long but with any luck they will be frequent. Please R&R **


	3. Its a Small World After All

**Chapter 3: It's a Small World After All**

That morning Alice never showed and Edward and I talked about his wife, how she had been acting and how much she had changed towards him after they had their son. He told me how she was distant from both of them and spent more time partying than being with her family. The first year after their son was born he had told her that they had to go to therapy or she was out. So they went and things seemed slightly better. Now three years later he gets a call saying that she wants out and want all the money or she takes his son away from him. When he started his story I dislike the woman by the time he had finished I detested her. After our talk I gave him my card and told him if he ever needed some one to talk to to just call. He hand me his and told me the same. Weeks went by and neither of us spoke to the other although we would see each other every morning and smile at each other. It was our routine and I took what I could get out of the beautiful man.

One Sunday afternoon I went to see my father, brother and sister-in-law at their office. They are PI's and had started a new case that was really big and wanted to get a head start. When I had gotten their All three were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Apparently this new case was so big that all three had to work on it. I Sat on my dad's desk while he went out to get some new equipment. As I sat there I started to organize some of his files that never seemed to find their way back to their rightful place. That was when I saw it the file for the new case. As I looked through it I couldn't believe it. The file was filed with pictures and information on you guessed it, Edward. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sat their staring for a good half hour. Before I knew what I was doing I found my self at the copier making copies of all the papers in the file. Once done I put them all in a manila envelope and sat at my dads computer and looked for any information he had about Edward in their. I surprisingly found a lot I burnt the files on to a disk and throw it in the envelope. I said a quick good bye to my family and went to find the nearest pay phone. I searched my purse for a dollar fifty in coin (man when did pay phones get so expensive) and Edward's card. It rang twice before I heard his voice on the side.

"Hello"

"Hello may I speak with Edward Cullen Please"

"Speaking"

"Hello Edward its Bella the girl from the coffee shop"

"Hi Bella to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Unfortunately, this is business and not good at that. You know the building across the street from the coffee shop?"

"Yes" He sounded apprehensive. "I work in their"

"Good than you know that the fifth floor is under repair."

"Yes"

"I need you to meet me there tomorrow morning instead of the coffee shop. Please don't ask why, I can't tell you not like this. This is very important and I need you to trust me even though you have no reason too."

"Um okay" After that we hung up and I went and got a few things I needed before I met with Edward in the morning. I know that what I was doing was probably wrong but I couldn't help my self. That night I went home and thought over what I had done and what was planning on doing. If I got caught I could get in real trouble. The next morning as I walked to the building I saw my father out side I knew why he was here and knew I had to distract him before Edward showed up. So I purposely chatted up my dad about some fake problem with some fake guy and work and asked for his advise. Once I knew Edward was in the building and on the way to the fifth floor I said my good-byes from my dad and went in. I was happy to see Edward had trusted me enough to meet me here no questions asked. I pulled him in to an empty office before I started to speak.

"What is this all about?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"My father and brother are privet investigators. Yesterday I stop by to see if they needed any help sorting and filing their cases. While doing so I found a file with your name and loads of information on you." I pulled out the manila envelope out of my bag and handed it to him. "I made copies of all the things they had in your file plus on their computer. It looks like your wife or what ever is looking to catch you doing something wrong to hurt you whether it's to take your money or your son or both. I'm not sure."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"When we talked that day I knew you were honest and kind. I didn't want you or your son to have to go through any more pain."

"Thank you but why all the secrecy?"

"If my father or brother found out that I knew you not only would they not allow me any where near your file but they would ask to may questions I don't want to answer."

"Thank you again." He went to walk away.

"Wait you need to be careful from now on. Everything you say and/or do may be recorded somehow. We can't be seen together ever. You need to get a prepaid phone and only give the number to people you would trust with your son's life. Also we should meet here once a week, so I can give you more info. I have a close friend who owes me big and is now keeping tabs on your "wife". I will bring you what ever he gives me and what ever else I find at my dad's office."

"I don't get you, you don't know me and yet you are willing to go through all this trouble for me, why?"

"I honestly don't know." After that we parted ways. Once he got his new phone he called me to let me know. We discuses when and were we would meet for our little meetings. We never met on the same day of the week consecutively and we would meet during lunch every time. After a few months passed by our lunches became more frequent until we were having lunch almost every day. He was getting really great information on his soon to be ex, while all my father and brother were getting was what a hard working wonderful father and son he was. the only problem was that I was starting to fall for this guy but could do thing about it.

**A/N: Sorry its been so long for an update my computer crashed and i lost everything on it. Please review I really need the feed back thank you in advance. :) **


	4. The Truth Is

**Chapter 4: The Truth Is**

It's been over a year since that first meeting on the fifth floor, where I had told Edward about what his now ex wife was up too. Thanks to me finding what I had that day Edward had been able to make himself look like the perfect man (which he was). Edward's divorce was not as painful as he had though, long yes. It had taken ten months just to settle the finer points of who got what. Now the custody issue was a different story. That was still in the works but with my friend investigating _her_ it wouldn't be that far off where Edward would have his baby boy all to himself. Over time we had become really close friends and we often spoke about more than just his divorce. Our meetings had gone from once a week to nearly everyday. It had soon became my favorite time of day. I loved spending time with him. He was a smart loving man that was easy to talk to and did I mention that he is the hottest man alive. _Okay so I may have a small crush on the guy so sue me._ I was currently sitting at my desk finishing up some last minute paper work before I went home for the day when my cell went off. I hadn't seen Edward today because ha had a court date so when I saw his name flashing on the screen I smiled broadly. It was not uncommon for him to call me just to talk now and then but every time he did my heart did a somersault in my chest and my palms would get sweaty and don't even get me started on the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello" I answered trying not to sound to happy.

"Meet me when you get off of work, Please" he said in his sweetest voice.

"Be there in ten" I answered him.

"Thank you" After hanging up I rushed through my work and clocked out to rush my tush down to the elevator. I worked on the twenty-ninth floor and it always took so long to get down to the fith floor. Edward had it easy. He worked on the fourth floor and only had to walk up one flight of stairs. When I finally got there he was already there waiting with cake and flowers sitting on the small table beside him.

"Whats all this?" I asked not sure of what was going on.

"Well I just got back from court" he paused and looked at me than smiled as big as his face would let him. "I got full custody of Mason" I dropped my purse and ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you Edward. I knew you would, I just knew it." he hugged me back. We stood there for a moment in each others arms.

"It's all because of you. Bella everything I have I owe to you. If you hadn't said anything to me she might have won. Thank you from the bottom of my heart" He pulled away slightly and looked at me. His hand went from hugging me around the waist to on my shoulders. "These are for you." he turned and pick up the flowers and handed them to me.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I did what I did because I wanted to, because it was the right thing to do. Not because I would get anything out of it. Although I already did. I got to know you and that's more than enough for me." He smiled at me than hugged me tightly.

"Bella you are an amazing person. You are beautiful inside and out." He took a deep breath and looked in my eyes. "Bella I wanted to say this for a while but knew that we couldn't do anything at the time because of what was going on. I like you, _a lot_. I … I …" I didn't give him a chance to speak. I leaned in and kissed him. At first it was a chaste kiss but after a few seconds he pulled me close and I felt his tongue asking for admittance in to my mouth. With out hesitation I let him in. Are tongues danced back and forth from his mouth to mine. My hands had some how made it to his hair. I'm not sure how long we stood there kissing but we only stopped when we had to catch our breath. When we had finally pulled apart he rested his head on my forehead.

"Bella" I looked up at him, "I want to take you out. I want to take you to dinner. I want to take you on a date. Would you go?"

"Yes Edward I would love to." he gave me another quick kiss and we sat down and ate some cake. I was in aw if the man sitting in front of me. Two days ago I could see the stress in his eyes. They had slowly lost their luster over the time that I've known him but in a matter of days he had gotten it back. He was happy and I was happy because of that. After we were done we went our separate ways. I went home that night a very happy woman. I knew that I no longer had to snoop around my fathers office for information on Edward. I could call and talk to him with out worrying about being caught. We could go out on a date and be seen by the world and not be fearful of running in to the wrong person. He had called me that night and made plans to go out Sunday night. The rest of the week went by quickly and happily. Every afternoon Edward and I would met on the fifth floor like we always had and we would talk and discuss our daily life. The only difference between then and now is that we would put a little time in to making out (okay a lot). That was my favorite time. On Saturday I went to my dad's office like always but I was not stressed out about what I had to do. I started working when I noticed Edward's file still on my dad's desk.

"Dad" I called out

"Yeah Bells?" I picked up the file and walked to the think tank (that's what they call the conference room).

"Dad this case, shouldn't it be shut. I noticed all the trial dates have already past why would you keep investigating?"

"He's ex-wife is desperate to get things turned over in her favor she's willing to go all the way to the highest courts that will see her. She thinks if we try hard enough we can get something on this guy. But if you ask me this kids cleaner than any one I know. Shit I probably have more spots on my record than he does"

"Than why continue working for her if you know she'll get nothing but bills out of that she probably can't pay."

"Sorry baby but as long as the checks clear I'll do the job" I went back to the office checked if there was anything new (which there was) copied them and left with out saying a word. Once I got home I sat on my couch and cried. When I was all dried out I picked up my phone and called Edward.

"Hello angel face" he answered.

"Hay"

"Whats wrong? Were you crying?" I almost cried again. He could tell I was sad just from a 'hay'.

"I was"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I was helping my dad like I do every weekend. Well I came across your file and it hadn't been closed so I asked my dad and said that _she_ wants to keep fighting you for everything and she wants my dad to keep keeping tabs on you."

"Oh" was all he could say. After a few moments of silence I spoke up.

"What are we going to do Edward? I don't want you to keep having to go through this."

"Bella I …"

"It's okay I'll see you Monday same place same time." we said our good nights and I went bed. I couldn't sleep that night and spent all day Sunday in bed, I was in no mood to deal with people. On Monday I woke up early and prepared a very nice lunch for Edward and I. On my way to the coffee shop to meet Alice I text Edward let him know I had lunch for us today. He text back a smiley face. I smiled at his cuteness. As I ordered my coffee I felt some one stand behind me. Once I stepped aside to wait I noticed it was Edward . He ordered his dink and stood beside me to wait.

"I wish I could hold your hand right now." he whispered to me. This was the hardest part although we had only started a somewhat of a relationship a few days ago, we had been friends for a while and not being able to talk to one another had always been hard. I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile and mouthed 'I know' I looked away and sat down at my usual table to wait for Alice. While I waited I started to send Edward text.

_Did you see the guy behind you he looked so confused I started to feel bad for him. - B_

_He was trying to remember drink orders I heard him mumbling them to him self - E_

_So what time do you have lunch today? - B_

_Same time you do :) - E_

_By the way what did you bring for lunch – E_

_Well since we didn't go out last night I though I would make us some gourmet lunch to make up for it – B _

_Wow my girlfriend is so thoughtful – E _

I had blushed at that. Although I new we had started some kind of relationship I didn't know we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Just thinking it made me feel like I was a teen again.

_Alice is here as you can see. I feel bad not telling her any of this. You me, and whats been going on for all this time. - B_

_You tell her everything don't you – E _

_What I can't ell you I tell her and what I can't her I tell you. The two people I trust the most. - B_

_I'm sorry that my messed up life has messed with yours. - E_

_Don't even I put my self in this situation the moment I chose to help you. - B_

"Hay Bells who are you texting?"

"My boyfriend" I said it with out thinking but luckily she thought I was being a smart ass and laughed lightly as she shook her head.

_I heard you say that. :) look at it this way in a few months when all this blows over you can say you told her she just did not to believe you.- E_

_Yeah lets see if that works – B_

"Bella he's looking at you again." Alice said to me in a hushed voice

"Who is?" I looked up from my phone.

"The hot guy you are always drooling over" She had said that rather load and I saw Edward trying not to laugh.

"Alice not so loud please."

_So how long have you been drooling over me sweetheart. - E _

_Since the moment I saw you hot stuff. - B_

_Lol :D I have to get to work so I'll meet you same place same time. - E_

_Okay see you then. -B _I saw him get up and leave for work but before he left he winked at me. Unfortunately Alice saw that.

"OMG Bella he just winked at you. Tomorrow you so have to go talk to him at least get his name"

"No Alice I will not" the rest of the morning with Alice was spent much the same. Alice kept telling me to grow some and make my move on 'Mister Sex' her words not mine. While I kept denying any interest. But that was no different than any other morning. After our coffee we said our good-byes and we made our way to work. The morning dragged on and my work was monotonous. When lunch time finally came around I was more than ready to go. I made it down to the fifth floor before Edward and set up the food on a picnic blank in the only office on the floor that was finished. I was just about done when I heard the door open. I looked up to see a sad looking Edward

"Hi there, whats wrong?" I asked as he came to sit next to me. He didn't say any thing he just kissed me.

_**AN: Thank you for reading please tell me what you think.**_


	5. Not So Secret

**Chapter 5 : Not So Secret **

_Last time :"Hi there, whats wrong?" I asked as he came to sit next to me. He didn't say any thing he just kissed me._

We broke from our kiss I looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. I held his hand and waited for him to speak. We sat there for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"She said that if I don't give her more money she will start making shit up so she can take Mason away from me." I took his face in my hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Edward, I promise you with everything I have that she will not take your son. You are a great father and a great man. Any judge in their right mind will see that she is just a gold digging whore. Please don't let her bring you down. You have done nothing that will make them choose her over you." he kissed my once I was done talking.

"Thank you, Bella for everything. You are like my rock. With out you I'd be lost." After we were done talking, we ate our lunch than had a quick (or maybe not so quick) kiss goodbye. I left back to work lost in thought about Edward's situation. I couldn't help but feel helpless about all of it. Yes I was giving him information that his ex was having someone spy on him but that was all I could do. That night while I was folding my laundry and watching a new episode of Heroes when I got a knock on my door. I reluctantly made my way to the door and was surprised to who I found there.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, can we come in?" I moved over to let Edward and a mini Edward (which I knew from pictures was Mason) came in.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Sorry but _she_ came over and won't leave the house. I called the police but her uncle is a cop and has a lot of friends so they won't kick her out. I didn't know where else to go that she wouldn't find us. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all come in. I have a spare room my mom uses when she comes in to town. You can go put Mason to sleep there he looks ready to crash." he smiled

"Thank you angle face" he kissed me on the forehead before I showed him where the room was. While he put Mason to sleep I went and cleaned up all the clothes I had in my living room. I had just finished putting my things away when Edward came out in a tight black t-shirt and some dark gray pajama pants. He came and sat next to me. We didn't say anything to each other. Once he was comfortable on the couch I laid my head on his lap. His hand brushed my hair and we happily watched TV together. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I was being carried into my room. I felt him put me down and cover me. I heard him walk away when with out thinking I called out for him.

"Edward?" I heard him walking back to the bed.

"Yes Angel Face?"

"Stay" a moment later I felt him climb on the bed beside me and I snuggled up in to him. "Night"

"Goodnight Angel Face." he wrapped his arm around me and I fell asleep soon after. That night I slept better than I had ever slept. When I woke up in the morning he was still sleeping soundly. I stayed in bed looking at him for a few minutes before getting up. I placed a small kiss on his cheek and got up. I made my way into the kitchen and started the coffee. I looked through the kitchen for something that I could give Edward and Mason for breakfast. I didn't have anything quick to make, so I started making pancakes. I was half way through making them when I saw Edward walk in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said.

"Morning, why are you up so early?"

"Because we both have work this morning. Sit I made pancakes. Does Mason like pancakes?"

"Yeah he loves them. Do you always go all out for breakfast?"

"No I usually just have my coffee with Alice and I'm good till lunch but I thought I would be a good host and feed my guest."

"You don't have to go through the trouble we have been enough of a bother to you."

"Hush neither of you are any trouble at all. I like taking care of you. You should know that by know." I smiled at him. He came up to me and kissed me. Shortly after our kiss Mason woke up crying for his daddy. I could understand him being scared waking up in a strange room alone. He didn't cry long, as soon as Edward told him I had made pancakes he was a happy camper. The three of us sat at the table and had a great breakfast. I got to know Mason and found he was an awesome little boy. He's nice, polite and very funny. After eating Edward and Mason got dressed and left to drop Mason of at preschool. Edward and I made plans to met for lunch at our usual spot. After cleaning up, I got dressed for work and was on my way out when I had a knock on my door. I was surprised when I say my sister-in-law standing at my door. As soon as I saw her I was nervous. She must have seen Edward and Mason leaving this morning and was about to call me out on it.

"Hello Rose how are you this morning? Is Emmett okay?" I tried to play it cool.

"Cut the crap Bells. I followed him here last night and I saw him leave this morning. Your lucky it was me who saw and not your dad or brother."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I haven't yet, have I?" I looked at her in shock. How much did she know and why had she never said anything before. "Don't give me that look. I saw you one day making copies of a file. I thought it was weird so when you were done I looked at the file. I followed you when I wasn't following him. I saw you had coffee at the same place as he did every day. I saw you worked in the same building. I did some extra investigating. Both of you take lunch at the same time but no one ever knows where you eat. I figured it out you know? You meet on the fifth floor for lunch. He is happier on the days he sees you. And about a week or two ago he seems happy all the time. I saw why last night, you guys must have moved from the friends to dating."

"What do you want Rose? What ever it is just don't mess things up for him please. He doesn't deserve any more pain." she smiled at me and sat down on my couch. My stomach turned at what she could possibly want from me. We had never been friends but there had always had some level of civility towards each other.

"I don't want anything Bella. I think he looks like a great guy and its women like his ex that give women in general bad names. I noticed your happier too. Look the reason I came here is because you need to be careful Em and dad won't be as understanding. I think you two might be good for each other. So hows this the nights I have to watch him I'll let you know and you and him can have some time together." I was speechless to say the least I had not expected to hear that. I throw my arms around her and hugged her. After a few minutes of talking she left and I made my way to work while talking to Alice and tried to tell her why I didn't show up at the coffee shop. She wasn't happy about me not showing up but she understood and made me promise to call her next time with more notice. I felt bad after talking to Alice. I hadn't told her about Edward and I didn't tell her the real reason Rose stopped by the house. She had been my best friend for years and I was keeping one of the most important parts of my life from her.

When lunch time came around I was on a down form the roller coaster of emotions I'd been feeling. When my supervisor saw bad I looked she sent me home early. Instead of going home I went down to the fifth floor and sat in one of the finished offices. Once sitting my mind began to wonder. I realized that if all this stuff with Edward kept up to much longer we would no longer be able to meet here on the fifth floor. It had been a year and a half since we had been meeting and the offices were just about done. While I was sitting there lost in thought Edward came in. I hadn't noticed him at first so I was started when I heard his voice.

"Hello Angel Face" he gave me a kiss before sitting down beside me with a bag of food. "I thought since you made breakfast that I would bring lunch." I just nodded in acknowledgment. He began serving the food and I leaned my head back on the wall and took a deep breath.

"Whats wrong Bella you seem down?" I took a deep breath but before I could say a world he continued. "Is this because I came over last night with Mason? I'm sorry I should have called first I shouldn't have just showed up like that. Please just tell me what I could do to fix this?" his last words sounded slightly desperate. I looked at him somewhat shocked.

"Edward this has nothing to do with you. Okay that's a lie but its not what you did. Actually I am very glad you did come over it actually bought us some freedom until this mess is cleared away."

"I'm confused"

"I'm upset because I keep lying to Alice and keeping what you are to me from her, its killing me. I was able to rationalize not saying anything when we were just friends but now that we are more, that we some how made it to the point where we are okay with you sleeping in my house. I've always told her about the men I was seeing good or bad and know I can't. I flat out lied to her this morning. I told her I stayed up late watching a scary movie and than couldn't fall asleep so I missed my alarm going off."

"Then tell her one person knowing won't be the end of the world."

"That's the other thing some one already found out." his eyes widened at my revelation. "My sister-in-law was following you last night. But it only confirmed what she already thought she knew. Apparently she did a little more digging around than my dad or brother have done. She knows I've been feeding you information. She knows we meet for lunch. She pretty much know everything, but here's the kicker. She said she would let us know when she's on duty so we can actually have some normal time together."

"Wow that I was not expecting"

**A/N: First, I would like to thank all of you that have shown me so much support. Secondly, I want to say that I don't think this story will be much longer. I know its short but I don't think I can reasonably drag it out more than a few more chapters._ Sorry :(_ . And Lastly REVIEW please I really like know what you think. I have gotten such great response for this story and it pumps me up to write more. This story was only meant to be a one shot and look at it know and that's because you guys wanted it.**


	6. One Step Closer

**Chapter 6: One Step Closer**

Edward and I had been on a few dates since Rosalie had told me that she would give us the freedom to do so with out being watched. Most of our dates was just the three of us, yes three. Mason was Edwards world, he was Edward's first priority and rightfully so. So, I had told Edward that as much as I wanted to spend time alone with him, I wanted Mason to know I wasn't taking his dad away. I tried to include him as much as possible in what we did. On the nights that we would have together we would always end up at my house. It had become a routine for us. We would either go out to eat or I would make something for us. After dinner we would have some type desert and watch a movie or play a game. Once Mason was a sleep Edward and I would have alone time. We hadn't taken our relationship to _that_ level yet but we did fool around, _a lot_. I loved the nights Edward slept over. I always slept best when Edward was there. Mason loved staying over now. Edward said I was spoiling him. Every time they slept over I would make them pancakes in the morning. After a few weeks I decided that I would surprise Mason and changed the room he used around. Since my mom only came over once a year or less, she didn't really need a room for herself. I put the bed away in my garage and bought an air mattress she could use when she came over. Then I went and bought a toddler bed for Mason. Edward told me I didn't have to go through all the trouble but I told him that they were part of my life and they spent three nights a week here so they both deserved to have it feel like home. They both had made themselves very much at home. One evening on one of my alone days I was cleaning the house when I noticed little things here and there that said two guys lived here. Most of the laundry I did that day was theirs. All the snacks in my kitchen were the ones they liked best. They had their tooth brushes in my bathroom. I laughed to myself. I barely noticed how they have slowly became such a central part of my life and I loved every minute of it.

It was in this state of mind that I woke up on Monday morning. Although I hated waking up alone anymore I knew that I would soon see my guys. They were coming over that evening to sleep over. I had promised Mason that I would make his favorite home made pizza. I got myself ready for my day and made it to the coffee shop early. Neither Alice nor Edward were at the shop when I got there. I sat there with my coffee and waited Alice and Edward came in with in thirty seconds of each other. I caught Edwards eye as he was getting his coffee. Alice notice the looks and began encouraging me to talk to him but like always I refused to. I soon left the coffee shop with Alice to start the work day. Upon entering my office I found a vase full of the most beautiful orchids. I found a note seated neatly beside the vase that read:

_To my beautiful beloved Bella,_

_Words can not describe the gratitude I have for what you have  
done for Mason and myself. We are indebted to you.  
Please accept our invitation to join us at **our** house for dinner._

_With all my love and devotion  
Edward A. Cullen_

The smile would not leave my face all morning. At lunch I made my way down to the fifth floor only to find Edward standing at the elevator with a basket of food. When I asked what was going on he told me that the they were starting to move in to the fifth floor and that we would no longer be able to use it for lunch. That brought my spirits down but Edward was able to salvage the afternoon by taking me back to his office for us to eat. We parted ways with plans of meeting that evening to a dinner for three at casa de Cullen. I felt like a teenaged girl on my drive to their house. I had yet to be in their house and I had a bad case of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I was welcomed with open arms. Edward informed me that we were still making pizza but that he would do all the hard work this time.

"Okay Mason what do you want on you special pizza?" I asked as I pulled him a little closer to the table so he could choose his toppings.

"I want cheese and that red stuff that goes under and some pep-a-roni" I pulled the things close to him.

"That sounds really good buddy, why don't you make mine too." Edward said and Mason beamed at his dad.

"Okay daddy I'll make yours just like mine." he said proudly. After preparing the pizzas Edward put them in the oven and we sat in the living room playing go fish. Mason and Edward were on one team and they played against me.

"Do you have a 7?" I asked Edward whispered in to Mason's ear before Mason shouted.

"Go fish." I picked up a card and waited for Masons request. Edward whispered once again in his ear before Mason asked.

"Do you have a queen?" I looked at my cards and found I did have one and handed it to Mason. Mason beamed at his dad. He looked at me and said:

"Dad is so cool he always knows what cards to ask for." he then turned to Edward "Daddy I always wanna be be on your team your like a super hero or something." I giggled and Edward shot me a look. But before any of us could say anything the timer for the pizza went off.

"I think it's time for pizza" I said as I got up off the floor. They followed me in to the kitchen and we took our pizzas in to the dinning room. I was helping Mason get his drink while Edward cut up the pizza in to small pieces so Mason wouldn't choke if he took a big bite. I love how worried and caring he could be about his son. We ate dinner quietly than after cleaning up we played another hand of go fish before it was time for bed. After a quick shower Edward dressed Mason and took him to his room. Although I had seen them do this a million times, I never got board with it. Edward would tuck Mason in to bed so he looked like a little burrito. Then sit beside him to read him a story that had been chosen just before his shower. I usually stood by the door and watched but that night everything changed.

"Daddy can Mama Bella sit with us." Mason said. Although he was half asleep his words made my heart swell. This had always been his time with his daddy. I had always just stood back and observed, an outsider intruding on personal space. The fact that he wanted me to be with them made me the happiest person in the world. Then add on that he called me Mama Bella and I was flying. I wasn't sure if Edward was okay with that but we would talk about it latter. I moved closer and sat on the floor beside them and listen to Edward read. Once Mason was asleep Edward helped me up off the floor and we went in to the room to get ready for bed. Neither of us brought up what Mason has called me. As soon as I was done with my shower I walked out to find Edward pacing the room. When he heard me he stopped pacing and looked at me. He took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Bella about what Mason said earlier. I had asked him not to say that but I guess..." my heart broke he didn't want Mason to call me that. I knew I wasn't his mother but I thought that I was a hell of a lot better to him than she ever was. I tried to fight the tears that were threatening to come out. I turned a way so he couldn't see my face.

"It's okay, I get it, I know that I'm not..."

"No no no no baby that's not what I meant" I felt his arms wrap around me. "I only meant that I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable with that. I know that we've only been together for a few months I just..." I turned to face him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I came into this relationship with my eyes wide open. I knew that with you came Mason and that he will always be number one in your book and that's how it should be. I just want to be part of your life and I am fully aware that that means Mason will be in my life as well." He gently held my face in his hands. He placed a kiss on my lips.

"Baby, I love you so much. I just didn't want to that to scare you off."

"Edward, there is no scaring me off your stuck with me. I'm not planing on going anywhere. If this ends its because you want it to not me." He didn't say anything he just kissed me that night we took are relationship to the next level. We made love that night and it was one of the best nights of my life. We feel asleep in each others arms like we always did but there was something different. I knew that night that there was no other man in the world I could ever love more than him. I was awoken the next morning to a bouncing bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. I saw Mason jumping on his knees next to me on the bed.

"Daddy, she's awake, she's awake."

"Mason I told you not to wake her." Edward scolded Mason as he came in the room with a try full of food.

"But I didn't" Edward gave him a pointed look. "Sorry for waking you." He said to me. I grabbed him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the top of his head.

"It's okay I don't mind, much." I smiled at him. Edward placed the try on my lap and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Would you like some coffee, milk, or some juice?" he asked.

"Some orange would be nice. Thank you." he just smiled and left the room. Mason cuddled up next to me and picked at some of the food with me.

"Bella?" Mason called softly.

"Yes, sweety, what is it?"

"Well I just wanted to know if..." he looked down to the bed. "Could you be my mommy?" I pulled him in to a hug and kissed his forehead. I felt the tears running down my face. They were a mix of happy and sad tears. I was happy that he wanted me to be his mom. That he loved and trusted me enough to even think, it let alone ask me. Yet, I was sad that he had to ask. He shouldn't have to ask someone to be his mother. He should have one that loved him and cared for him unconditionally. In that moment I hated the woman that gave birth to him because she was never a mother to him and the poor child had to suffer for her stupidities. I pulled away from him slightly and cupped his little face in my palms.

"Mason , if you want me to be than I will be." he smiled at me widely as his whole face lit up. Just then Edward came in with my drink.

"Daddy, Daddy, guess what Bella said she would be my mommy."

"That's great Mason, now let Bella eat and go get dressed. I put your close on your bed." Mason nodded and gave me a kiss before dashing of to his room. Edward sat beside me on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you first before giving him an answer. I just couldn't say no."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I could be his mommy. Edward the look on his face when he asked, the way he asked, it broke my heart and made it swell with joy at the same time. I couldn't say no, I couldn't make him wait for an answer. I couldn't break his little heart." Edward kissed me then smiled at me.

"Thank you, Thank you for caring about him, us. For loving us and wanting to be apart of our lives. I didn't know how much we were missing until you came into our lives." I kissed him one more time and than finished eating my food. Once I was done I got ready and the three of us made our way to the Zoo. We spent the day learning about animals and each other. We had fun and we were happy. Like a happy family because that's what we were becoming.

**A/N I know that this chapter was kind of short but the next will be good it will bring us closer to the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. **

**R&R**


	7. To Tell Or Not To Tell

**Chapter 7: To Tell or Not to Tell**

That Sunday after breakfast I gave my boys a kiss and left to my dad's office as always. I was happy today I felt like I had everything I could ever want. Everything was going good and love it. I stopped and picked up four coffees on my way to my dad's office. I knew that they would love the caffeine. I walked into the office twenty minutes later and the first thing I see is Rose with her ear to my dad's office door. I had seen her do this only once before. At the time she was trying to hear something Em was talking to dad about for a gift or something like that. It was while she and Emmett were dating. She had found something that made her think he might purpose. It had turned out to be a clever scam on his part to surprise her. It obliviously worked. They'll be married seven years next March. She noticed me and held her finger to her mouth to keep me quiet. She motioned me to her and pointed to the door. I put my ear to it and listened.

"_I don't want any excuses Mr. Swan, you and your employs are slacking. My Friend saw him with that trollop yesterday and its not the first time either. I've seen them together. Yet I haven't gotten any evidence from you that they are together. I bet you anything that, that whore is the reason he won't give me what I want. She wants it all for her self." _the woman spat out at my father. She sounded furious.

"_Mrs. Cullen" _My heart almost stopped. It was Edward's ex in that room. I looked over at Rose. She nodded and I knew that I was right.

"_Stanley, its Miss Stanley now."_

"_Yes, Miss. Stanley I'm sure I don't know what your talking about. All my employes are hard working and trust worthy. If it will make you feel better than I'll be looking into what happened yesterday."_

"_You damn well better."_ We heard a chair move and ran in to the think tank and busied ourselves with files. I had my back to the door just in case. I heard the front door open and close than heard my father speak.

"Rosalie in my office NOW" she put her head down and walked in to my fathers office. Once the door was closed I ran over to hear what they were talking about.

"_Rose whats going on? The nights she mentioned to have seen Mr. Cullen with this unknown woman, were on night you were on duty. Never in the ten years you've been working her have you ever slacked on a job. Whats going on?" _I could hear the disappointment in his voice. This was all my fault.

"_Sorry Charlie I don't know what to say. Your right I've been slacking and it won't happen again."_

"_Whats going on Rose, your like a daughter to me, no you are my daughter. If something is going on than you can talk to me." _I couldn't hold it any longer. I opened the door and walked in.

"Dad don't be mad at Rose, its all my fault."

"Isabella, how is this your fault?" He asked, while rose gave me a confused look.

"I lied to Rose, to you, to every one. I … I told Rose that I wanted to learn to be a PI and that I would take her shift the nights she was watching Edward. I told her that she could spend more time with Em. The truth is I'm the unknown woman. I lied to Rose so that I could have some time alone with Edward and Mason. I tricked her." My father just looked at me. He looked unsure of what to say or even think.

"How?...when?...I..." He stammered.

"I met him at the coffee shop across the street were I work." I laughed humorlessly "We work in the same building, we have coffee in the same coffee shop everyday. It was almost two years ago that I remember seeing him for the first time there. Not long after I approached him, he looked so sad, I thought he could use someone to talk to. He told me about his wife and what she had done and what she was doing. It was just after that, that I found out you were following him but we were already friends. I helped him out. I had to dad. He would talk to me everyday at lunch about what was going on and I would advise him on what he should or shouldn't do. Remember the day I approached you with his file and asked why you were still following him around." He nodded his head. The look of confusion plastered all over his face. "That week he was granted full custody of Mason. We thought it was all over that there would be no more hiding. We decided that it was time we took our relationship from friendship to dating. We had made plans for dinner that weekend. That was until I saw the case was still open. That was when I made the decision. I'm sorry dad for lying to you, Rose I'm sorry to get you mixed up in this. I just couldn't lose him. I love him, them, with all my heart."

"I See." was all he said while he just looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but he put his hand up to stop me. "I'm not sure how I feel about this. I know you Isabella. You are a selfless person. You were always good at telling the difference between good people and the rest of the world. I know that if you helped this man you had a good reason weather we understand it or not. But, I am still very disappointed in you right now. Isabella if you had just come to me before. If you had told me all this, I would have stop our investigation. I would have told Miss Stanley we couldn't work for her any more."

"I'm so sorry dad"

"It's in the past now. Rose can you get me Miss Stanley on the phone I need to tell her we can't work for her any more." my father smiled at me. I turned to walk out of his office when he called me "Oh and Bells" I turned to look at him. "I may have been following this guy around for a while but I still have to met him and give him the _talk _and you now that Em is going to give him the big brother talk." I nodded and walked out of his office. I felt a the weight left off my shoulders as I walked in to the think tank to get me things. I couldn't get the smile off my face.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I jumped I hadn't expected Rose to come in.

"I know but what you did for me was... you have no idea Rose. I owe you so much."

"Don't mention it" she gave me a hug before leaving the room. I grabbed my things and left the office. I got in my car and started driving. I found myself driving to Edward's with out even thinking about it. I grabbed my phone and called him before I got to his house. There was no answer so I drove by and saw his car was not there. I tried calling again but still no answer. I decided to go home and wait and either call him later or wait for his call.

I decided to clean the house while I waited. I had a lot of energy and needed to use it before I went crazy. I started by cleaning the bathrooms, than the bedrooms. I started the laundry than went I to the living room to clean up. I sat for a moment to catch my breath. I must have fallen asleep because I was seeing things that couldn't be real.

_I found myself walking on a side walk everything was gray. The people, the sky, the tree. I walked looking for someone but couldn't find anyone I knew. everyone was faceless. I turned a corner and found myself sitting at the coffee everything still gray except the blue tears running down Alice's face. I looked over and in the corner of the coffee shop I saw Edward and I laughing. I looked back at Alice 'why?' she asked. I saw myself walking to her. 'Bella' she called out. 'Bella' Edward called. I looked from one to the other. 'Bella'_

"_Bella wake up" I heard Edward call out. _"Bella love wake up"

"Edward?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah I must have fallen asleep." he smiled "I tried calling you earlier, I have some good news."

"It's a day full of good news than."

"You have good news too?"

"Yeah, Jess called me a couple of hours ago. She told me that if I gave her the house and half the money, she will drop every thing and relinquish all her parental rights."

"Oh my god, are you serious? What did you say?"

"I told her to give me half an hour to pack our things. I called my lawyer and had him start the process of getting her what she wants." I smiled at him before giving him a hug.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes we don't have hide anymore." he kissed me softly yet passionately. "What was your good news?" He asked as he pulled away from me.

"Well I was going to tell you that my dad is no longer working on your case. He told Jessica that he wouldn't follow you around any more."

"Really, when did he decide this?"

"Right after I told him that I was dating you" he smiled "Oh and my dad said that he wants to meet you and give 'the talk'. My brother will probably be there too."

"I should be sacred but the fact that they have been following me around for two years leads me to believe that there isn't much they don't know about me." we laughed for a moment and than sat on the couch for a moment when I realized.

"Hay where's Mason?"

"You just know realized he's not here. Wow what a mother." I smacked him on the shoulder.

"First of all I was asleep when you came in. Second you distracted me with your good news. And lastly I'm new at this mothering thing so" and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed at me.

"I can't believe you just did that. And by the way he's at my parents house. I told them what happened and they said to leave him with them so I could find us a place."

"Wait, what do you mean find you a place? You're staying here."

"I didn't want to make assumptions but I was hoping you would say that. I have our things in the car out side."

"How could you have all your things in your car?"

"I only took our clothes and and Mason's toy I left her everything else we didn't need it." After another quick kiss we got up and started bring in all their things then put them away. It took a while to put Edwards things away only because I had to rearrange all my things first. It was late when we finished so Edward left to pick up Mason from his parents while I made something quick for dinner. Although we had had many dinners together the three of us. This one felt different, better than the rest and I couldn't wait to have more.


	8. She's safe with me

**Chapter 8: She's safe with me**

I was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Alice. I needed to tell her the news. I know she will be upset that I didn't tell her about anything but I hope she can understand why. Every second that passed by I got more and more nervous. Alice was already ten minutes late. I couldn't take it. I decided that I would give her five more minutes before I called but I didn't have to wait. Just as I had made the decision, my phone went off with a text.

_Sorry can't make it to get coffee today. I'll call you later to explain. -Ali_

_Okay. - B_

I had multiple feelings coursing through me at that moment. Relief, anxiety, and slight desperation. I was some what relived that I had some more time to think of how I would tell her. I was anxious about what to tell her. I was also desperate to just have everything out in the open. It sucked that I couldn't do anything at the moment. I had been ready to tell her and get yelled, somewhat anyways. I made my way to work still thing of how I was going to tell her. I was on my way to Edwards office for lunch when my phone went office.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella, it's Alice. I don't really have time to talk but I'm going to be out of town all week. I'm in LA working with some actress for somethings I'm not allowed to talk about. I'll call you later to tell you more. Sorry I bailed this morning but we'll talk soon." before I could respond she had hung up. I was in some what of a daze when I got to Edward. When he saw me he wrapped his arms and started to sooth me.

"She'll come around in time" I looked up at him confused. Then I realized that he must have thought I was upset about Alice's reaction.

"I didn't get too tell her. She called and told me that she was in LA for the week and shed call me later with more details. I'm just... I don't know I'm feeling a lot of things right now and I'm not sure what to do. I never should have kept this from her. She wouldn't have said anything but I wanted to keep you my little secret. She's going to be so mad at me when I tell her. I just hope she won't be mad for to long. Last time she got mad at me I borrowed a pair of of her shoes. You know I'm prone to falling over my own feet. Well I got my foot stuck on, well I have no idea but the heel of the shoe broke. She wouldn't talk to me for a week then when she did she made me buy her a new pair. They were $800 dollars, on sale. Plus I had to go shopping with her for like a month with out complaining. And that was for shoes. I don't even want to know what will happen about this. She'll probably start planning our wedding or something." I felt him stiffen up next to me and I cursed myself for having diarrhea of the mouth. "I didn't mean we were, are getting... I mean its just Alice is that crazy she would do that. The day she met her boyfriend she started planning her own wedding and she wasn't even dating him." he chuckled as I continued to ramble on like I didn't know how to stop talking.

"It's okay I know what you mean. Anyways I needed to talk to you about something." he said as we sat down to eat our lunch in his office.

"What is it?" he didn't have time to answer at that moment my phone went off. I looked at the screen and saw my brothers name flashing on it. "Its Emmett I have to answer." he nodded.

"Hello Baby Bells"

"Hi Em what's up?"

"Just calling to tell you that you and your boyfriend are coming over for dinner. Bring the little guy too." I looked at Edward for a moment.

"What time?"

"7:30"

"We will be there." we hung up after a quick goodbye. I saw Edward giving me a curious look. "We are having dinner at my brothers house. I'm willing to bet my dad will be there."

"That's fine it had to happen sooner or later, might as well be sooner. Let me just ask my mom if she can watch Mason for us."

"No he's coming too." Edward shrugged his shoulders and we ate. All was forgotten for that short period of time but by the time I remembered that he had something to say to me. I was knee deep in paper work at my desk. I had been so worried about what to do with Alice that I slacked off during the morning and had to stay a little late to finish my work. It was six by the time I finished and had to rush home to take a shower before we left to Em's house. When I got home my boys were showered and dressed and just waiting on me. I Hurried and got my self ready to go. I was happy when I looked at the time and saw we had plenty of time to get to the house. The drive was quiet but comfortable. Edward held my hand the whole drive there, which was only like ten minutes. It took me a minute to gather myself once we got to the house. Its weird Edward will most likely be interrogated and I was the nervous one.

Dinner was better than I had expected. After I had introduced Edward and Mason to my family (officially anyways), we sat down to talk before dinner. It didn't pass anyone's notice that Mason was calling me mommy. They all took turns asking me about that in privet. Dinner went well my dad and brother being on alert the whole night trying to catch something off with Edward but I know they found nothing. Then while Rose, Mason and I got desert ready the men disappeared. I'm guessing to give Edward 'the talk'. I was more than happy when I saw all three men walking in from the back yard laughing and in one piece. My dad gave me a nod showing his approval. Emmett was a little loud and said,

"Hay sis, I give my blessings but if this MF does anything to hurt you I'll go all big brother and take him down." there was a few laughs and then Mason spoke.

"Emmy, don't worry I won't let daddy hurt mommy. She's safe with me." Emmett's booming laugh rang through the house. He picked up Mason in to his arm and said:

"You know what, I like you little man. I think we're going to good friends. Uncle Emmy and Mason tag team, what do you think?" Mason smiled and nodded his head. After that we said are goodbyes and headed home. Once at home we put Mason to bed and got ready are selves. I was sitting in bed reading while Edward got ready. Once he was done he came to sit next to me.

"So tonight went well." I said

"Yeah your dad and brother are great. Your lucky to have them on your side. They love you so much."

"I know. I couldn't have asked for a better family, all of them." I placed my hand on his thigh so he knew that I was including him and Mason in that.

"Bella, I have to tell something and if you'll just let me say it all first..."

"That's fine Edward, you can tell me anything."

"Well when I started dating Jessica, all she ever wanted to do was party and shop, Honestly that never changed. I was blind to her faults because I was young and horny, sorry but its true. My parents didn't like her and they made no secret of that. My grandparents were just as disapproving of the relationship but for their own reasons. They wanted me to marry in to money someone that could hold their own in high society. They had set up a trust fund for me when I was born when I announced my engagement they froze it. They made it perfectly clear I would never get that money. When Mason was born She thought they might change their minds about the money they didn't. We weren't poor, as you know. I make a good amount of money. I had a lot saved which Jessica took along with the house and everything in it. This morning my lawyer got signed papers form Jessica relinquishing all parental rights and that she will leave us alone once the bank account and house is all put in her name. That was also taken care of today. So she is no longer tied to us she can't take anything from us. She is no longer tied to us. When my parents and grandparents heard about this they decided that they would Unfreeze those trust funds but they had a few speculations they wanted to go over first." I looked at him and nodded. I couldn't help but feel that he was saying this for a reason. Was he warning me that his family wouldn't approve of us. Did they give him an ultimatum? Did he have to choose between me and his money? I know he loves me but this was money he could use to take care of his son. It had to be a lot of money if they would go through so much trouble to keep it from _that woman_. I wouldn't make him choose. If it came down to it, I would walk out if it meant that they could have everything.

**A/N: Thank you all to have read and reviewed this story it means so much to me. Keep it coming. Also sorry that I'm so inconsistent with my updates. Some times its hard and life gets in the way. **

**Now I need to as you guys a question. I plan on having Bella tell Alice about her and Edward in the next chapter but that will include the first chapter. I don't want to just copy and past that scene and have it so you have to reread it, although it might make more since with the other things that go in the chapter. So my question is do I keep the scene as is or I could add more information that wasn't included the first time around or I can do it in another persons point of view like Edward or even Alice. Let me know what you want so I can try to get it to you as soon as I can.**

**Thanks a ton**

**Nina**


	9. Missed Opportunities & Misunderstanding

**Chapter 9: Missed Opportunities and Misunderstandings **

After Edward was done telling me about his money and family, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't really say anything so I just said nothing. I laid next him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He asked me what I was thinking and for the first time since I met him I lied and told him that I wasn't thinking any thing and that I was just really tired. He nodded his head and laid down to sleep. I tried to play it cool like nothing was bothering me. At first it seemed to be working but after the first couple of days he began to question why I was becoming slightly distant. I told him I was just worried about Alice and how she would take everything. The truth, I was scared out of my mind that he was going to leave me. I had been having a recurring dream that egged along my fearfulness. In this dream Edward and I are dancing to a beautiful song. Half way through the song he purposes. Then everything changes and I am standing in the middle of a dance floor in a long white gown I'm holding Edward's hand but he's being pulled away by a group of old people. The harder I pull him to me the harder they pull back. Edward looks back from me to them. He looks lost and confused. He can't deiced with whom to go. He starts ripping but the longer he stand there the larger the rip. I can't bare to see him torn apart so I let go crying at the loss. I've woken up a few times crying. Thankfully Edward had only seen this once and I had been play it off as something else.

It was now Friday afternoon and Edward had just called that he would meet me at my office for lunch. He had to step out for a meeting this morning and thought it would be quicker if he just came to me. Although he had done nothing or even say anything that would indicate that he was going to choose the money over me, I still couldn't get the idea of him leaving me out of my head. And that's was exactly what my thoughts were on when he walked in with our lunches in hand. I tried to hide the fear from my face but I think he saw.

"Hi" I said standing up to give him a kiss.

"Hi baby, how was your day?"

"Same as every other day" I forced a smile on my face. I knew he didn't buy it but he didn't say anything about it. We sat quietly for a moment getting our lunch out before he spoke.

"My mother called me earlier." he paused and looked at me. "She invited us to dinner on Saturday night."

"That sounds lovely, I hope you guys have a great evening."

"When I say 'us' I was including you too."

"Oh, well that would be lovely all the same. I would love to finally met you family." I had met his mother for a short moment picking up Mason one day but nothing more than a civil hello came from either of us. She had seemed very pleasant but that was before and only for a few moments.

"Bella whats wrong? You've been acting strange for a while now. Please don't keep things from me." I looked at his pleading eyes. I took a deep breath and lied again, and it killed me with every word.

"I'm just stressed Alice will be back soon and I can get stop going through all the possible reactions. It never seems to end well, at least in my head." okay so that wasn't a complete lie but its not what had me looking so depressed. I knew Alice well enough to know that I could make it all better by just doing anything she asked with out complaint.

"Bella, baby it will be fine. Do you want me to be with when you tell her?" I shook my head.

"No I can do its just I don't like lying and I feel like I've been doing that for to long now and I just can't feel like it will come back to bite me in the end."

"It's not your fault, if anything it's my fault."

"You didn't ask me to lie to my friends and family for you. I did it because at the time it was the right thing to do."

"And know its not." I could hear the hurt in his tone.

"No that's not what I meant Edward." I grabbed his face and looked in to his eyes. "I don't regret helping you. God I have gotten so much in return. Besides you, I got Mason too. That's something no one else could have given me. I would do anything for the two of you, even if that meant giving you up."

"Why would you have to give us up Bella? I won't let anyone take you away from me. I love you to much."

"Promise me, Promise you won't let any one tear us apart, Please."

"Bella I don't know what has gotten in to you but no one and I mean no one will keep me from you. I love you way to much to let you go. I'm to selfish to let anyone else have you." before I could say anything else he kissed me. A deep passionate kiss. "Bella, I love you so much, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You have changed my life life for the better. You have been a mother to Mason when his own wouldn't. Bella …" he was interrupted by the intercom of my office phone going off.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Madden would like to see you in his office right now. He's in a hurry to get to a meeting or he would have waited till after your lunch." I took a deep breath and looked at Edward while I Pressed the intercom button.

"Thanks Angie tell him I'll be right there." I let go of the button. "I'm sorry Edward I have to go. If he is calling me during my lunch it has to be important." He kissed me and smiled.

"Go, just remember I love you with all my heart." I smiled and nodded. I gave him a kiss before leaving my office. I slowly made my way to my bosses office followed by Angie. The impromptu meetings my boss called were always quick but you could never tell what was going to happen. It varied from layoffs to promotions even a few slap on the wrists. You never knew what he was going to say but you had better be in his office because he was a very busy man and it would not end well if you didn't. I was nervous as I came into his office.

"Please sit Ms. Swan, do you know why I called you in here?" I shook my head. "Well I've been going through some of your reviews and noticed that you have a flawless record. That either means you are my best employ or you just haven't gotten caught yet. I am going to say you haven't gotten caught. Either way I wanted to offer you a small promotion. You'd be getting a small but significant raise. You will pick up a slightly larger work load and Angela here will be your personal assistant." I was in awe I was not really expecting that, not that I new what to expect but not that. After, he finished telling me what I would be responsible and how much of a raise I would actually get. I was happy, I knew I had earned that raise and promotion but actually getting it was amazing. I finished the day with a smile on my face. When I got home later that night I found Edward making us dinner. I told him about the meeting and all the details and was rewarded with a hug from both my boys. After putting Mason to bed Edward and I had a little one on one celebration. (if you get what I mean. _Wink wink nudge nudge_) All my worries were set aside and my normal euphoric attitude (at least when I was with Edward) returned. I was happy and content. I was now looking forward to meeting his family.

The time flew so quickly I barely realized what day it was. The night I was meeting his was finally upon us and I didn't even realize it until I heard Mason ask if his cousin was going to be there. I rushed to make myself presentable and for the first time every I wished that Alice was there to get me ready. She would have know what to put on me. I rummaged through my closet and found a blouse that Alice Had given me for my last birthday but had yet to ware it. It was royal blue in color and was sleeveless. It had a high neck line and a belt around the natural waist. I paired it with one of my black pencil skirts I ware to work. I didn't want to make a fool out of my self so I chose blue flats. I finished getting ready by picking my hair in a low pony tail than went in to the living room were the boys were waiting for me.

"Ready guys?" I was putting something in my purse so I didn't notice Edward approach me. By the time I realized it he had lifted me up by the waist and kissed me. I pulled away slightly. "Put me down Edward"

"No way, you look way to beautiful to let go." he said before kissing me again. "Why are you so dressed up any ways, its just my parents"

"And your and and uncle and your grand parents. That are all ridiculously rich I might add."

"You don't need to impress them. My parents already love you. My aunt and uncle are very easy going. And my grandparents are to old to see what you look like." that's when I saw what he and Mason were wearing. Edward had on dark jeans and a gray t-shirt on with some dressy trainers on. Mason was also wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some black chucks.

"I'm over dressed, damn it. I can never get this right can I. I'm either over dressed or under dressed. This is why I need Alice to dress me. Oh god don't ever tell her I said that or she would be hear every morning to dress us all. Just give me a moment to put something else on. With that he let me go and I went in to change. I changed in to some black skinny jeans and a fitted blue t-shirt but kept everything else the same. After my wardrobe change we left the house and made it to the Cullen house and when I say house I use the word loosely. The house was more like a mansion. I felt small and insignificant just looking at the house. I tried and put on my best smile as we finally mad it in to the house. I was introduced to his family one by one. Everyone seemed to be very pleasant. His mother, Esme, hugged my so tight and kept whispering thank yous in my ear. When I finally got a moment I asked Edward and he said that the was just grateful for all that I had done for him. Apparently he tells his mom everything.

Dinner was filled with chit chat and your normal pleasantries. There were a few curve ball questions from his grandmother but nothing I couldn't answer. After dinner we were all sitting around the drawing room having an after dinner drink when Edward asked me if I wanted to take a look around the house with him. He showed me the library and the work out room. His old music room (which was still there with the piano in it). He played me a song that I had never heard. Apparently he can write music as well as play it. After the impromptu concert he showed me his old room. I looked exactly like I thought it would. Simple yet sophisticated and elegant just like Edward himself. Then we took a walk outside. Between the lights from the moon and the garden reflecting off the water in the pond and the fountain. It looked magical. In the exact spot we had stopped to sit the light reflected in such a way that it looked like we were sparkling. I was lost in the magical moment when Edward started talking to me.

"I love you so much Bella. You have no idea what an effect you have on me and my life. Mason adores you and can't stop talking about you when you aren't there. You have made us both so happy. If it wasn't for you than my life would be empty right now. You saved me. You save my family. Angel face you are my family. I don't think there is any one in this world as wonderful and as perfect as you. Bella we..." he was interrupted by his cousin Tanya.

"Hay sorry to bother the two of you but grandma Beth is looking for the both of you. She won't stop yelling until you go talk to her." I looked at Edward who know had his face in his hands.

"Come on" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. This was the second time this week that he had declared his love to me so passionately it was almost like... no he couldn't, could he? I my heart pounded in my chest as we made our way to his Grandmother. Could he have been trying to propose both times. Oh if he was I hope that he hasn't been discouraged. Wait since when did I want to get married. I've never really thought of marriage. I mean I loved Edward and Mason. We were a family. What difference would it make to have a piece of paper telling us we were bound by god and the by law. Did I want that?

By the time we got to his grandmother I was in full on internal battle of the pros and cons of marring Edward. I barely noticed anything around me. And was not very talkative in the discussion that was going on around me. I heard things here and there but nothing seemed important to me at the moment. I barely noticed when his grandparents left or that Edward had walked them out of the house. I was sitting there in the lost in thought. Tanya must have noticed my spaced out look because she sat be side me and asked if I was okay. I laughed at my self and we started chatting about this and that. We got to know each other a little bit. After a few minutes I excused my self to go to the rest room. I some how got my self lost but thankfully not for long. I was on my way to the living room when I heard Edward's voice in the kitchen.

"Grandma thinks so too." Edward asked.

"We all do. I was talking to her for a little bit and it just confirmed everything we all thought." It was Tanya he was talking too.

"And whats the verdict?"

"She's a money hungry girl just like the rest." I heard them both laughing. I didn't stay long enough to her them bad mouthing me anymore. I fought the tears that threatened to escape as I made my way in to the foyer and looked for the coat closet. I was rummaging through when I heard a voice.

"Bella, dear there you are. Edward was looking for you." I turned to see Esme, Edwards mother standing there.

"Ca..can you tell him I had to go? I'm not feeling really well at the moment." it took everything I had not to break down crying.

"Are you sure?" I just nodded but before I could leave Tanya, Carlisle (Edward's father) and Edward himself came in the room. "Edward dear take this poor girl home she's not feeling well."

"Of course. Thank you for dinner mother. Father, Tanya I'll see you soon." Edward grabbed his coat and helped me put on mine.

"Make sure she get lots of rest and if she doesn't feel better by tomorrow night call your father to check on her." Esme told him as we were walking out. I stayed quiet not trusting my voice or my control. I felt like screaming and crying and hitting. I didn't know what I was going to do. I had been on an emotional roller coaster all week. Ups and downs than side to side. I was getting sick just thinking about it. I didn't know what to believe any more. He had professed his love to me then not an hour later he was laughing when some one called me a gold digger. He didn't try to defend me. And that every one thought the same things was unnerving. I had never done anything to suggest that I wanted his money in any way. When we got home Edward took Mason to bed while I went straight to my room. I removed all my jewelery and washed my face. I took my shoes and jeans off tossing them in the hamper. Then I went to bed wearing only my blue shirt and black thong. It didn't take long for Edward to come in the room. I pretended to be asleep, I wasn't ready to talk to him at the moment. I heard him moving around the room before I felt him get in bed. He sighed right before I heard his voice.

"Whats wrong with you Bella?" I couldn't answer him and only because I didn't know what to say to him. I was about to say just that when he spoke again and I realized that he thought she was asleep and he was talking to him self. "I need you to be okay. I don't know whats wrong but what ever it is we will make it better. I promise my love, I will make it all better." I felt him lean in and kiss my cheek before he cuddled up behind me and pulled me close to him.

**A/N: okay sorry this wasn't her telling Alice but it will be in the next chapter. I am almost done with it and it will be posted soon. When I started writing I couldn't stop. I had to force myself to end it there before I destroyed their perfect life. But I think it brings a little reality in to the story any one who has been in a serious relationship knows this. You love the person but that doesn't mean you have to like them all the time. You have fights and arguments yet you still want to bee held by them. Love is a messy thing. Thanks for reading and if you have read this I thank you for reading my rambling **

**R&R _PLEASE_**

_**Nina Cullen**_


	10. Alice and the Truth

**Chapter 10: Alice and the truth **

I woke up the next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I reached over and picked it up to see who it was. _Alice. _I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello"

"Why are you still sleeping? Never mind, don't answer just meet me at the coffee shop in half an hour. Kay see you there." and then she was gone. I put the phone back down and sighed. I looked over and found Edward still sound asleep. I got up and washed up quickly before getting dressed. I was sitting on the sofa putting on my shoes when I heard Edward come in the room.

"Morning." I said as I turned to finish tying my shoes. I felt him sit next to me.

"Where are you go so early? I thought you didn't feel well." I looked at him for a moment.

"I was more of a mental thing than physical."

"Tell me whats wrong, I know somethings wrong please talk to me. Did someone say something to you?"

"No Edward, no 'said' anything to me, but I heard more than enough. They all think I'm a money hungry whore." I got up to grab my purse. He followed me.

"No one thinks that of you. All night all I heard from everyone was 'don't let that one go' or 'she's a keeper' they all love you. Trust when I say my family has no problem with telling me the truth."

"Fine Edward if you say so. I have to go Alice is waiting for me at the coffee shop I'll see you when I get home" before he could say anything else I walked out and made my way to see Alice. I was at the coffee shop before she was and was already drinking my coffee when she came in. Before I had a chance to say anything she began to give me a detailed description of her week in LA. I had no idea what she was talking about half the time but I enjoyed it. I got my mind off of everything going on with Edward. We had been sitting there for about an hour when I saw him come in. Alice noticed were I was looking and began her usual attempts to persuade me to talk to him.

"Come on Bella just go up and talk to him," Alice told me for the millionth time since we had first saw him.

"No Alice, please just drop it." I knew she wouldn't, she never did but I couldn't help but ask her to.

"Bella please, we've come in to this coffee shop almost every morning for coffee for the last two years, and every day for the last two years he has come in here for his coffee. You've never been able to keep your eyes off him for more than a few seconds at a time." She turned her head to look at him, "I've seen him look at you too Bella."

"Whatever, he has a girlfriend anyways." I said as looked at my cup.

"And you know this how?" damn it. Me and my big mouth.

"I saw him with a girl once or twice. They looked really close." This was not a topic I wanted to discus at least not at the moment but she never let it go.

"Whatever" she sighed and took a sip of her coffee. After a few minutes, she smiled at me and looked around. She was up to something I knew it by the look in her eyes. "Bella I'm going to do you a favor." She looked around and spotted something or someone. I looked in the direction she was looking and saw him standing at the cream and sugar counter. He looked like he was putting something in to his coffee. He turned to walk back to his table or leave which ever it was, when I heard Alice's voice.

"Excuse Me," She said in her sweet child like voice. He turned to look at her.

"Yes" He said smiling at her.

"Sorry I'm Alice and this is my friend Bella" she pointed at me.

"Hi" he said politely to me then looked at Alice.

"Again I'm sorry but I just needed to ask you something. See I have this friend" she glanced at me, "who has somewhat of a crush on you, But she is terribly shy and won't say anything."

"Alice, please stop," I said between my teeth. The beautiful man beside us chuckled causing me to blush. Alice ignored me and continued.

"So for my friend, I need to ask you, are you single?"

"No" he said at once. She pouted but continued

"Married?"

"No" he said to quickly. It was true but it hurt with all recent events that he would answer so quickly. Or maybe I'm just being to sensitive.

"Do you love her?"

"You don't have to answer any of her questions," I said trying not to look directly in his beautiful green eyes.

"It's okay and to answer your question yes I love her" my heart fluttered I knew he did but I love to hear it anyways.

"On a scale of one to ten?" She asked him.

"Alice, please stop this. Leave him alone." I said sternly

"Sir" she said looking up at him he just smiled

"Edward, please" he said.

"Of course," She smiled at me "Edward, do you mind my questions?"

"No, not really I have nothing to hide" he looked at me.

"Okay" she shot me a look "On a scale of one to ten how much do you love your girlfriend" he looked at her and than at me. He took a deep breath then placed his hand in his pocket before he spoke.

"Well, this is how much." He pulled out a small blue box from his pocket and placed it on the table between Alice and I. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask her to be my wife." I couldn't take my eyes off the little box. I saw Alice's little hand pick up the box and open it. Once she was done, she placed it back down in a way that I could see the beautiful ring that sat inside. It had a diamond with a sapphire set on each side, placed on what looked like a platinum band. I felt the tears in my eyes fight to be released but I held them back. Just then, a familiar song began to play. I looked up.

"Excuse Me," Edward said as he reached in to his pocket for his phone. He turned away from us to talk to who ever was on the phone.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"It's okay Alice how could you know?" I knew we were talking about different things.

"Are you mad at me?" I should be asking her that.

"No Alice I'm not" I looked around the room and noticed that Edward was no longer in the coffee shop. "He left" I said mostly to myself.

"Shit, he left the ring" I looked at it, took a deep breath, and stood up.

"I'll take it to him, he shouldn't be too far." I took the small box in my hand and walked out of the coffee shop. I looked around and saw his messy bronze hair a few yards away. I sped up my pace to catch up to him.

"Excuse Me," I said as I finally caught up to him. He turned around to look at me.

"Hello, long time no see." He teased.

"You left something in the coffee shop"

"I don't think I did." He smiled.

"I think you did." I raised my right hand palm up showing him the little blue box that was now balancing on my palm.

"Oh, um, thank you." His face was unreadable as he took the box from my hand but I knew that that was the face he put when he didn't want to show his emotions. Slowly he opened it to make sure the ring was still in place. When he looked inside a smile came on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Sorry" I said, "I should have told you I put the ring where it belonged." I slowly lifted my left hand and showed him my hand where the ring now sat.

"So is that your answer." he asked me.

"I can't believe you did that to me Edward. You know she doesn't know."

"It's not my fault you keep secrets from your friends."

"You know very well why I couldn't say anything."

"Well now that everything has been resolved we don't have to hide any more."

"I still can't believe you did that." I slapped his chest playfully.

"Isabella you know I love you with all my heart. All I want is for you to be my wife. I want you to let me love you and show you and the world just how much. I want to care for you and be with you forever. Will you give me that?"

"I already gave you your answer Edward." I smiled as I wiggled my newly adorned finger. He smiled at me and crushed his lips to mine. This was the beginning of forever with him. He was mine now and he would always be mine. I pulled away form him sorry about this morning. "I over heard something last night and I may have taken it the wrong way. I see that now."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard you and Tanya talking she said I was money hungry like all the others. Then you both laughed. I didn't hear anything after that but it hurt me."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, she was joking and making faces. She didn't mean it. She loves you, she thinks you the best thing to happen to me besides Mason."

"I'm such an ass. I'm so sorry for being mad at you for nothing at all."

"It's okay. We're good right, we're happy?"

"More than happy. Now I just have to go tell Alice, everything." I turned to walk back to the coffee shop when I stopped quickly. "Oh and Edward," He smiled at me. "I hope you don't mind having absolutely no say in how you get married because Alice will take over everything."

"As long as you're the one walking down the aisle in the white dress, I don't really care about anything else." He kissed me before he turned and walked away. I took a deep breath and walked back to the coffee shop.

"Did you find him?" she asked. I nodded. "Bella I'm so sorry I..."

"Alice please stop apologizing. I'm the one that needs to be asking for forgiveness. Please don't be mad at me but that wasn't the first time I talked to him. Honestly I talk to him all the time." She looked at me with confusion plastered all over her face. "Let me finish before you interrupt I have a lot to say." she nodded and sat quietly while I told her everything. How we first met, how I helped him, how we slowly became friends then more and how we were now a family and getting married. After I told her everything she just sat there not saying a word. It was a full five minutes after I finished till she said something.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean I know but you know that I would never have said anything. I could have helped you if I had known. I don't know how I feel right now about this."

"It's okay to be mad but if it helps any you can plan the wedding and be the maid of honor" I gave her an unsure smile. I looked at her face and I saw her fighting a smile herself.

"Your a sneaky bitch you know that? How can I stay mad at you when you offer me something like that but I want more." I nodded my head, she smiled triumphantly. "You have to go shopping with me for everything have to do with the wedding and I mean everything. And you are not allowed to complain once. And you have to give me at least six months to plane the perfect wedding. I'm thinking next fall. Maybe late October early November. We can have it outside with the changing colors of the leaves." I smiled at her. As she went on and on about what we could do. Writing notes on napkins and drawing Ideas for dresses. It was well after lunch when we were done and Alice made me promise to properly introduce her to Edward, so I invited her to dinner that night and ask her to bring her boyfriend Jasper.

**A/N : there she told Alice. Finally that is out of the way. How did I do? I have at least two more chapters after this unless I get carried away with writing. (which I bet you don't mind.) Any who thank you all for reading let me know how I did. I have a few visual to go along with the story if you want to check them out the link is on my profile. :) smile and have a great end of year.**

**Nina Cullen**


	11. Planning

**Chapter 11: Wedding plans**

I was nerves about Alice meeting Edward and visa-verse. They were two every important people to me. Once I got home I told Edward how it went then made him rush to get ready while I got things ready for dinner. I made something quick that I thought would go over well. I knew what Edward and Mason liked and I knew Alice but I didn't know Jasper well so I figured that simple is better. Once I was done preparing the food I helped Edward get Mason ready. I didn't bother getting ready because I knew Alice would still think that I don't try. I must have looked anxious or nervous because Edward pulled me into our room and sat me on his lap.

"Bella you need to relax or you're going to go crazy." he said while placing soft kisses on my face.

"I'm just nervous." I said looking at my hands.

"Why?"

"I just want everything to go well. I really want Alice to like you."

"It will. I may not know Alice but I know you and I know what you have told me about Alice. If half the things you've told me are true than she'll like me just fine. Besides if she likes me to much you might have to fight for me and you wouldn't want to fight for something you already won do you?" I kissed him and looked in his eye.

"Thank you for knowing me so well and for knowing how to make me feel better." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you for marring me. Now lets go and met your friend." he gave me one last kiss before we walked out of the room. Alice didn't show up for another twenty minutes. While we waited Edward and Mason began to play some kind of video game. I sat there and watched. Once Alice and Jasper arrived we sat down to eat and that's when Alice's started her interrogation. I decided to not to interfere with Alice on this because I still felt bad about not telling her.

"Now that we have been formally introduced I have some questions for you. First what are your intentions with Bella?" she asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Well I plan in loving her, making her happy and marrying her as soon as possible."

"As far as getting married I've set the date for thanks giving weekend unless there is some major conflicts to change that. As for the rest you better. Now question two, I know you have a son from your previous marriage but would you consider having more with Bella?" I held my tong on this I felt bad leaving Edward to deal with Alice.

"Yes" He answered quickly my heart tugged with joy that he wanted to have a bigger family with me.

"Good I want more kids to spoil one is just not enough and jasper and I already decided that we wouldn't have any so have like ten more. Now question three, whats my budget for this wedding? And remember that a lot is riding on this answer." He nodded for her to continue. "Whats my budget for the wedding?" Edward stood up from the table and lifted one finger signaling for to wait a moment he went in to the kitchen and brought back a pen and a small note pad. He wrote something on it then looked at Alice.

"Okay I wrote two amounts on this paper. The top amount is what you have as of right now but you can have the bottom amount if you have the wedding at my parents house. My mother has always want to have a wedding there and asked if we would do it there." he pushed the paper to Alice face down. She picked it up and looked at it carefully then smile at Edward.

"Your a good negotiator."

"I'm a lawyer."

"I have to see your parents house but if its half decent then we could do it there." she then turned to me. "You did good Bells" she said then smiled. After dinner was over Jasper Edward and Mason went in to the living room to play video games. While Alice and I talked wedding. Once the evening was we made plans to met over the week end to start shopping for the wedding. That didn't mean that Alice didn't call me every time she had an idea and that our morning coffee was now all about the wedding. Poor Edward had been forced to sit with us.

That weekend spent looking at colors and dresses though we didn't buy anything. Once Alice had idea of what we (which meant her) wanted she just needed to finalize the location. So I made a call to my soon to be mother-in-law and made a plans to have brunch the following weekend at the Cullen house. When I told Alice she was ecstatic. When the day arrived I picked up Alice and Rosalie (who I asked to be a bride's maid) and took us to to the Cullen house. Edward told me that they were having a boys day and we would be guy free all day. I think Alice planned it like that. Once we got to the house Alice was immediately happy with what she saw, but still wanted to see the back yard. We were greeted by a very happy Esme at the door. She showed us in and gave Alice and Rose the grand tour of the house. I followed along only because I didn't want to be alone. When we made it outside I saw Alice's eyes grow wide with excitement.

Esme was happy and excited when Alice said that her back yard would be a perfect for the wedding. I was a little surprised that Esme knew that Alice was in charge of this whole thing but after a quick chat I found out that Edward had told his mom, well everything. I was glad I didn't have tell her what had happened I still felt really bad about lying to everyone.

Once we had finished the tour Esme called for lunch to be served. We sat there and talked about the wedding all afternoon. Okay Alice talked about the wedding we just sat and put in a few ideas here and there. By the end of the day Alice had everything planed in her head and was eager to go home and start planing properly. She called my later that night to inform me that we had an appointment in two weeks for the four of us girls to go dress shopping. I was not thrilled about it but Edward told me that his mother couldn't wait to spend more time getting to know me. As much as I hated spending a day sopping for dressed, I really wanted to get to know Esme better so I didn't complain.

Dress shopping day came faster than I thought. I had tried on about fifty dresses and like none. Either it was to flashy or to tight or to not me at all. The others were a bit luckier. Esme found her dress right away and Alice had found a few dresses she wanted Rose and herself to try on. I was sitting there watching them try on dresses when Rose pulled me aside.

"Bella can I talk to you alone for a moment?" I nodded as she pulled me to the side so no one could hear us. "I know you told Alice that she could have total control over your wedding but I can't wear this dress or any of the ones she has picked out." I looked at Rose and what she was wearing. She had on a burnt orange strapless dress that looked like was made for her. She looked stunning.

"Why you look great? I bet if my brother saw you in that he won't let you leave the house for a week."

"While that may be true, I won't fit in this dress on your wedding day because I'll be seven months pregnant by then."

"Really?" I asked in shock. She nodded and smiled. " Oh my god" I hugged her and we jumped up and down in excitement. After a moment of that we stopped.

"Please don't tell anyone yet. I still haven't told your brother."

"Okay" "Eek, I'm so excited I'm going to be an aunt." I jumped up and down clapping my hands. Rose laughed at me.

"You look like Alice right now." I stopped once she said that and just looked at her after a moment we both started laughing. Once we calmed down I told her that she could pick what ever she wanted and I would handle Alice. It wasn't hard to talk Alice in to the dress that Rose had picked. It turned out that she loved it better than what she had found. She even found one similar enough in the color she wanted in a different length. Even though I didn't find her dress she thought they had a very successful day.

Time flew buy and summer turned to fall the wedding was getting closer by the second. Almost everything was done or ordered. My nerves were starting to wear thin with the pressure of everything and I didn't have half as much pressure as Alice did and she was just as chipper as always.

_**A/N: First I would like to say that I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I do have a very valid reason this. First the adepter for my laptop broke and I couldn't get my computer on at all so I couldn't get any work done. Then once I did get a new adepter I moved and just know got cable and internet at my new place. But to worry I got good news this was supposed to be the last chapter with the wedding and a bit more but I decided to extend it to one more chapter and an epilogue to wrap up a few lose ends. I also have an out take of Edward and his multiple attempts to purpose to Bella I'll add that at the end of the story. I also would like to add that I have written a few one shots that I will start posting as soon as I can get someone to look over them. They aren't suitable for all ages but I think they are pretty good. So look for them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think. **_


	12. The Vows

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but am more than willing to accept it if they want to give it to me. Enjoy.**

**Chapter: 12 The Vows**

The wedding was in one week and I was sitting in a dressing room while Alice ran around looking for any dress that we both might like. I had tried on almost all the dresses in my size they had. Honestly I've tried on almost every dress in a hundred mile radius. I can't find a dress and I'm starting to really freaking out. This was the last store and I was worried that I wouldn't find the dress and then what would I do then. I wanted to look perfect for Edward and I needed the perfect dress.

"Bella I found three more dresses and I think one of these might be it." Alice said bouncing happily into the dressing room. I took the three dresses and looked at them they were all beautiful on the hanger but would they look good on me was what worried me. I slipped in to the first one and was not impressed. It seemed to much for me and I don't mean the price. It was just really busy and just not me. I showed Alice and she agreed that it was not the one. I looked at the last two dresses before choosing which to ware next. One of them seemed to have a really low back and that wasn't really me the other seemed modest but pretty so I chose that one. Once I had it on I knew that I had found my dress. I stepped out of the dressing room with a smile on my face. The moment Alice saw me her face lit up and I knew that we had finally found the dress. The dress needed minor alterations but when Alice said she would pay extra to have it all fixed in five days they saw no problems.

The next few days passed in a blur. The last minute details were being taken care of. Some friends and family that were out of town started to arrive. Alice and Rose through me a small bachelorette party, while the boys through Edward a bachelor party. Both parties were tame, for the most part. Before I knew it it was the night before the wedding and we were cleaning up after our last rehearsal. I found my self sitting on a bench out side of the Cullen house looking at the cloudy sky. I was taken out of my mental haze when I felt someone sit beside me.

"How are you feeling Love?" Edward asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around me and I sighed.

"Can you believe that by this time tomorrow we will be husband and wife?" I asked still looking up at the sky.

"Does that scare you?"

"No, not at all. Actually I can't wait. I can't wait to be Mrs. Cullen." I turned my head to look at him. He was looking at me with a smile on his face and his eyes glassy.

"I can't wait either. Tomorrow can't come fast enough and by the way I love hearing you call your self Mrs. Cullen." he smiled brightly and kissed my lips softly. "Alice said that I have to stay at the hotel tonight because I can't see you tomorrow until you are walking down the aisle to me."

"I hate that rule." I said with a pout.

"So do I love, so do I." we sat there quiet for a moment before Edward turned to me. He pulled me close to him. He looked in to my eyes. "Bella I love you so much. You have made Mason and I so happy."

"Edward you know you already proposed to me and we are getting married tomorrow, right."i teased him. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Yes love I am aware of that but that's not were I was going with this. Mason and I had a chat not that long ago. We thought that since we are getting married and you love us so much that we could make things official."

"I thought that's we were doing tomorrow?"

"Yes but we wanted to know if you wanted to officially be Mason's mother?" my eyes grew wide at his question. I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Yes, I would love to be his mother." I said while nodding. He smiled at me then place soft a small kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you" was all he said. We sat there quietly holding each other when my brother came out.

"Yo Eddie time to go. The munchkin queen just sent orders to get you out of here." Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"I guess I have to go. Are you going home or are you staying with Alice tonight?"

"Actually I'm staying here in your old room." I smiled at him.

"What! This is so not fair. The first time a really hot girl sleeps in my childhood bed and I can't be there. I _really_ hate that rule right now." he pouted and he looked just like Mason when he did it.

"I know, now go Emmett won't mind coming over here and dragging you out of here forcefully."

"I love you."

"I love you too." After another quick kiss he left and I wouldn't see him till we were about to say our I Do's. It wasn't as hard as I had thought to fall asleep that night but think its because the whole room smelled like Edward.

I was woken up way to early the next morning by Alice. I was cranky until she told me that we were having massages done before we started to get ready. While Alice did my make-up rose did my hair. We took a small break for lunch once they were done. While they got ready I was able to relax for a bit and read. I was trying really hard not to think of all the people would be there. It didn't take long before Alice, Rose and Esme were back in the room with me trying to get me in my dress.

Once I was dressed Esme rushed out to make sure Edward had been sequestered in a room far away from any window so I could go out and take pictures. Once they had taken at least to zillion pictures of me and every one in the world except Edward I was taken back to Edward's room to wait until it was time to walk down the aisle.

Charlie came up to the room when it was time to go down. He guided me down the stairs and into the door were we would be walking out of. First Mason and Esme walked out followed by Rose and Emmett. They were followed by Alice as my maid of honor and Carlisle as Edward's best man. Once they stepped out I took a deep breath and the doors opened to all the friends and family sitting out side. As soon as I stepped out my eyes searched for one person and it took no time to find him.

His bright green eyes locked with mine as I walked to him. The smile on his face was the most beautiful I had ever seen. It seemed that the short walk took for ever yet before I realized it my father was giving me away. The priest talked and said a few nice word but I didn't hear anything he said. Then it was time to say our vow.

"Isabella, from the moment I meet you, you have given me more than I could have ever ask for. You have gone far and beyond anything anyone else would have to help me. You kept me sane when I didn't know which way was up. You gave me more than I could ever thank you for. I vow to spend the rest of my life showing you just how grateful I am for just being part of my life. I will love you forever." the tears started to come out and I couldn't stop it. What he had said was beautiful I barely noticed when he place the ring on my finger. When it was my turn I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Edward, it didn't take me long to know you were different form other men. All it took one look at you and I was yours. You showed me what it is to be a strong and patient person. You showed me how to love unconditionally and what it meant to to be truly selfless. You gave me your love, compassion, companionship and most of all, yourself. I love you more than life and I always will. I will love you forever." I finished and saw the tears in his eyes as I placed the ring on his finger. I was in a trans when I felt a tug at my dress. I was going to speak when the priest said that Mason as going to say something. I looked at Edward and he nodded. I looked down at Mason and listen to him.

"Thank you for loving me and my daddy so much. You make daddy smile all the time and I like it when daddy smiles. You are always nice to me even when you say I can't play video games. I want you to be my real mommy forever and ever." knelt down and grabbed his hand.

"Forever and ever baby." I said then kissed his forehead before I stood back up. Mason stayed next to me while we finished. After that everything went by to quickly. We had our kiss then they moved things around to have the reception. Edward and I had our first dance. That was followed with the father daughter dance and the mother son dance. I dance a song with Mason and then my brother. Before I knew it Edward and I were on a plane to our honeymoon.

We had decided that we didn't want to spend to much time away from Mason so Edward and I left to Florida where we would have three days to do what ever we wanted. Then Esme and Carlisle would bring Mason down and we would all spend a few days going to all the theme parks and doing family things. Life couldn't get any better for me if I tried. I had my husband and our son and we were a real family now. Forever.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Did you like it or did it need more. I have just the epilogue left and that's almost done it just need some quick editing. **


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was Christmas morning and I was sitting with my boys opening presents. I was in charges of handing out presents, a job I asked for purposely. They were on the floor, Edward picking up some wrapping paper while Mason finished opening his last present. The pile of gifts sat on the couch behind Edward in two neat piles, Mason and ours. Edward was just about to get off the floor when I stopped him.

"Wait, I have two more gifts from me." I got up and went to the coat closet and grabbed two gift boxes I had hid in there earlier in the week. I walked back to the couch and handed them each their gift. Mason smile brightly as he dug into his first. Edward laughed as he looked at Mason opening his gift. Mason pulled out his gift and looked at it carefully trying to read the writing on his t-shirt. He had been learning how to read at school and was now trying to read any and everything by himself. Edward and I looked on as he mouthed the words to himself then read it out loud.

"I'm not lion, I'm a big bother." he said proudly. Edward looked at him then at me. His eyebrows quirked up in confusion.

"Let me see that for a moment?" Edward asked. Mason turned the shirt around so Edward could read it.

"No buddy, it says brother not bother." Edward corrected him.

"Oh, okay " Mason said "I'm a big Brother" he smiled proudly at Edward. Edward smiled back him then shot me a look, before he ripped his own gift open and pulled out a small onesie that read 'I love my daddy'. He looked up to me with wide eyes. His eyes asking the question his mouth couldn't seem to ask. I nodded with a smile. He came to me and kissed me soundly then knelled before me. He raised my shirt to show just my still flat belly and kissed it.

"Hi baby its your daddy. I can't wait to meet you." he kissed my belly one more time and looked up to me. "Thank you" he said with a smile. Mason came up and sat next to me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Mommy why is daddy talking to your belly like that?" I pulled him close to me and looked at him.

"Well sweety, I have a baby in my belly and soon it will start growing and my belly will get really big and in a few months you'll have a new baby brother or sister." I said smiling.

"Cool" he said smiling. He moved closer to my belly. "Hi I'm your big brother. I can't wait to meet you baby and if its not to much to ask can you please be a sister because I really don't want to have to share my toys." Edward and I laughed and gave Mason a hug and kiss for his cuteness.

After we finished cleaning up the mess we got dressed and made our way to our families. First we went to my dad's place. There we had lunch with him, Emmett, Rose and my beautiful niece Emmalie Rosette. She was only a few days old and was celebrating her first Christmas. Once we got to the house we greeted every one and while we set out the gifts we announced that we were expecting. Everyone was happy and after a quick round of hugs we started to opens are gifts. Mason got a train set from Em and Rose and a fishing set from my father with promise to take him fishing often. He also got a few small toys. Em and Rose got Edward and I gift certificate to one of my favorite restaurants. My dad got us a gift card to home depot. After cleaning that mess we sat down to eat lunch. The whole time Rose kept telling me things I should and shouldn't do now that I was 'in the family way' her words not mine.

With another round of hugs we left to go to the Cullen house. The Cullen family Christmas was unlike any other I've had. Since they were such a big family, with aunts and uncles and lots and lots of cousins, they did a secret Santa every year. The kids weren't included in that just the grown ups. After the kids opened their gifts the adults sat around the living room to pass out gift. It was quiet an event. Carlisle, Edward's dad went first handing his gift to the person he picked. Then that person would hand out their gift. It turned out to be really fun and I loved the idea.

That night we went home with so much I didn't know were to put any of it. The wasn't big and we just fit. With the new baby on the way we weren't going to have a lot of room soon. I was lying bed thinking about this when Edward came in after his shower. He came in to bed and held me. He placed a small kiss on my neck.

"Bella"

"MmmHmm"

"I was think that know that are family is getting bigger maybe we could get a bigger place. We don't have to rush. We have a while before we need a bigger place I just thought we should start looking." I turned in his arms and looked in his eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing just before you came out of the bathroom. Maybe we can call someone on Monday and see if we can start looking for something we like."

"Tanya's boyfriend is a mortgage broker he might be able to help" I nodded.

Time seemed to pass quickly until I hit my eighth month. Once I reached it it seemed that time stopped. As much as I had loved being pregnant I now hated it. I was so big I could barely walk. My feet would swell if I stood for to long. I had to pee ever five minutes and when the little munchkin inside me kicked I sometimes peed my pants. Yes I a grown woman had to make sure I was always wearing something so that my 'accidents' wouldn't be common knowledge. In my third month Edward and I had the choice of finding out the sex of the baby. We decided that we wanted it to be a surprise. Lets just say no one was happy about that. Every one wanted us to find out so they could start gender appropriate baby things. At the moment I am 38 weeks along. Two more weeks and I will have a baby in my arms and it will stop kicking my bladder.

I was now officially on maternity leave and I hated it. I knew I would need the rest but I had nothing to do. Mason just started the first grade so he was at school all day. Edward was working really hard so that when the baby came he could take some time off to spend with me and the baby. He had also been busy getting the new house ready. We had found a really beautiful house just outside the city. It needed a little work so Edward, Emmett and both are fathers were helping him get ready so we could have it all done when the baby got here. Today was the first Saturday we had that he wasn't doing anything and we would be having some time with Mason before the baby came.

"Mommy guess what?" Mason said as he ran in to the living room bring me out of my thoughts.

"What baby?"

"Daddy said we can go to the zoo today." I smiled at him but on the inside I was livid.

"He did really? Where is daddy?"

"He's in your room?" I kissed my son on the forehead and made my way slowly to my room. When I walked in I saw Edward with a huge smile on his face getting his shoes on.

"I hear we're going to the zoo." I said trying to keep my temper in check.

"Yeah Masons really excited to go."

"Yeah but you do realize that I'm a cow right now. I can barely walk across the room with having to stop and catch my breath. My feet swell and my toes look like sausages. You should have asked me before you told him we could go."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, he was just so happy..." He looked in my eyes. "I'll tell him we can't go. We'll find something better to do."

"No Edward that's not my point. You told him you would take him so you will but just be prepared to hear me complain a lot." He gave a kiss and I was putty in his hands. We went to the zoo and I tried not to complain to much but I couldn't help it. I was tired and swollen and I had to stop every five minutes to pee. And I had two accidents. It was the end of the day and all I wanted do was go home and take a nice warm bath. I was taking my fifteenth trip to the bath room when I had a small contraction. I thought nothing of it. My doctor told me that the month before I would start getting Braxton Hicks contractions. I made my trip to the bathroom then back to the boys that were looking at the elephants. I sat on the bench and looked at them. Besides being uncomfortable I think the day went well.

Once we got home I laid in bed while Edward got Mason cleaned. While I was laying in bed I felt something wet around my thighs at first I thought I had had another accident. Then it hit me. My water broke. Slowly I got up and went in to the living room. I saw Edward and Mason sitting on the sofa watching TV. I walked over and tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Edward I think my water just broke." I said as calmly as I could. Before I knew what was going on Edward was running around the house getting our bags. One for Mason to take to his grandparents, my hospital bag and a small bag for Edward just in case I have a long labor. After he grabbed the bag he put Mason in the car and called his mother to let her know we were dropping off Mason. I waddled my self in to the car stopping twice due to contractions.

Once at the hospital I was checked and then admitted in to the hospital. I was put in a labor and delivery room. I was strapped in to about five different machines to monitor me and the baby. One machine monitored my heart, one the babies heart, one of them monitored my contractions, one my blood pressure and one I have no idea what it did. I started to get more regular contractions so some things didn't register in my mind. It was even worse when Edward was looking at the monitor telling me when I was going to get a contraction. Like I couldn't feel them.

Wanted to get pain medication but just when I had dilated enough to get it the anesthesiologist was called away to an emergency. So I had to endure the pain of child birth. I could do, women have been doing it since the dawn of time so I knew I could do it. I just wished I didn't have to. It hurt so bad I was cry. Once Edward realized I didn't need him to tell me what my body was doing, he helped me keep calm and focused. After three hours of labor and an hour of active labor I gave birth to tiny little girl at 9:24 pm weighing in at 6 pounds 13 ounces and 19 inches long. She was Calista Mabelle Cullen.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear what you think. Also I am writing an out take with Edward's point of view of his attempts to purpose to Bella. If any one has any request as to what else they want to see form his POV let me know and I might be able to squeeze it in. Again thank you so much for talking your time to read this. **


End file.
